Respect your elders
by The Indominator
Summary: The First legends... Buried under the weight of humanity's hubris. Their legacy... Distorted, turned from noble rulers to nature's monsters. But now, answering the cry for help of an abandoned hatchling, all shall know the Primordial truth. And with that, let the world tremble as Gaia's truest Heroes return to Glory.
1. Prologue: Death of a dynasty

Prologue: Death of a dynasty

* * *

 **Approximately 66,000,000 BC**

It was after the event that would be known as the Chicxulub Impact.

At the time though, it was simply called The Great Fall in the ancient tongue. A fitting name, for other than the literal sense, the event also marks the greatest, and perhaps most devastating downfall of the Natural Order that life on Earth have ever experienced ever since the very Genesis of the planet itself.

For you see, the miracle of Life as it is on this planet started it course from a very early stage, ancient beyond humanly imaginable and complex beyond mortal comprehension. Pulling itself together from the primordial sea of creation somewhere around 4.41 billions years ago, the course of life has given rise to the most mighty yet tragic beasts that have ever walked the Earth, millions of years before the existence of any Man, Phantasmal Species or even Divine Spirits.

These lifeforms, were more well known as the Dinosaurs.

'Terrible Lizard' was what humans named them as, though not entirely accurate -for they are more avian than saurian- it carries the point all across: They are terrifying prehistoric beast, savage, crude but efficient, cunning but unintelligent.

But of all the things they thought they know about these beast, humanity -as they always did- still made a mistake.

The unrelenting flow of time waits for nothing and no one, drowning all in it's everlasting flow, and naturally those that had been lost in it can never be recovered.

And consequently, such things also includes all the traceable evidence that show that: Yes, these beast are still savage, crude, efficient, cunning. But they are definitely _not_ unintelligent.

Though running on a primitive mindset, driven madly by instinct, and maybe not even qualified as an civilization. They are still indeed self-aware, capable of complex thoughts, showing familial bonds, forming mutually beneficial cross-species group. Traits that clearly belongs to a sentience existence, and traits that they were taken for granted for.

But Humanity probably will never know about that.

And as such, they will never know the truth about what really happened to these supposedly mindless prehistoric beast, the struggles they went through, the hardship they faced, the sacrifices they made,...

But most importantly, they will never know about the war they fought in, and the enemy they went against.

It began at the end of the Cretaceous Period, an extraterrestrial civilization arrived at the solar system after eons of intergalactic travel. And it was from there that they came across what they dubbed 'The Blue Planet', now commonly known as Earth.

Desperate and sliding down the razor's edge of extinction, the outsiders hardened their hearts and made the morally questionable decision to 'kill' the planet and make a habitable world out of it's corpse. Using their knowledge, technology and experience in dealing with conscious planets. They immediately spent all of their remaining resources to discreetly project a field of effect empowered by their own logic around the planet, thus effectively isolating it out of the entire timeline.

And thus the completion of phase one, performed without obstruction.

By the time the will of the planet -Gaia- itself discovered the threat. It was already too late, as it was already cut off from the standard means to defend itself. And without access to the higher functions of the Counter Force, the entire Earth was what the Humans may call a sitting duck. Practically helpless to prevent the foreign beings from furthering their process of literally draining the very essence of 'Life' out of it.

But that have nothing to say about it's countless children though.

The extraterrestrial, in their assurance of superiority have also made made a singularly big mistake: They never took in account other forces of resistance.

In this case, it was the Dinosaurs. The original Beasts of Gaia -or Beasts Ø as they were dubbed, though being nowhere nearly as individually strong as the ones that will later bear the title. But what they lacked in raw power, they more made up for it with sheer ferocity and uncountable hordes, and to them, that is more than enough.

So, with only strengths and experiences obtained solely in a world were only the strongest survives, the Dinosaur waged war against the Aliens. A war that will never be recorded in the history books, where the only thing standing between the total annihilation of life as it was known were the savage prehistoric beasts which were much more intelligent than humanity could ever have imagined.

However, the odds were not in their favor. In fact, calling it staggering would be an understatement. The Invaders, with technology so advanced they manage to outlive their own home planet and more, were what one could call a God when brought to comparison. In estimate, each and every single one individuals of the outer species would be able to bring down at least ten of thousands of their kin both big and small.

But it didn't matter, to them, Invaders were Invaders. Their enemies were only twenty five thousands strong while they themselves were countless, so it matters not. What does is that their world, their life and the life that would come was threatened, and as such, they responded in the only way they knew how: They fought; with claw and teeth, with tail and horns, with rage and honor.

Disregarding of their own safety or any self-preservation, they threw themselves at the enemies by the millions if that means reducing their numbers by one digit. Whenever they can not do so directly, they hid away into the most obscure corners of the planet, using their knowledge of the land for their advantage. With the Earth itself being their ally -both literally and metaphorically- by helping whenever it could.

Using what might be known as a mockery of modern day guerrilla warfare, they took away little by painstakingly little of what they could from the enemy overwhelming forces.

The losses were insurmountable, they kept on fighting.

The battle rages on for what seems to be eternity, yet they kept on fighting.

The chances of victory were next to none, and still do they persist, for that glimmer of a impossible end.

But yet, at the end of it all, after hundred billions of sacrifices, countless more battles, and never-ending bloodshed, they finally attained that ever seemingly unachievable victory.

In one final gamble, the natives had with all they possible might, launched the greatest attack consisting of at least several billions of their number, aimed at the heart of their enemy. With the outcome that almost didn't came to pass being the total annihilation of the Aliens.

But even then, it was with a heavy price.

A price that can be seen clearly by one, amidst a wasteland that was once a pristine ancient forest. But now at it's place were where the ground lay barren and devoid of life, the sky covered by a thick blanket of molten ash like the rest of the planet, the air borderlining on toxic, and the embers of both burning flora and fauna alike floated lazily in the scorching winds.

The Great Fall, was that ultimate price.

To take that final victory, and ensure the future of life on Earth, the only chance the Dinosaurs got would be to detonate the main power reactor of the alien's spacecraft. Thus virtually wiping them both out of the face of the existence, and only leaving in it's wake a meager five percent of all life standing, most of which being microbial. A truly laughable number, considering the billions and billions of species that once flourished on this planet. And that number will only continue to decline in the following half a million years.

And as stated, it was an extremely flawed gamble, a gamble that gave away everything, a gamble that doesn't even ensure success if won. But as soon as it was presented, they took it anyways, and without hesitation.

 _For is it not what the older generation do? To make sure at absolutely any price that the following ones have the best chance they have to thrive?_

That is what they fought for, the continuation of Life's course. Throughout the entirety War, the only objective of their respective species was only to ensure the future of their youngs.

And for that, he is grateful of his comrades.

In the aforementioned wasteland of The Great Fall aftermath, a figure still stood to rise above ashes.

Towering at almost eight metre in height, even though this being was on his last leg, he still managed to stand firm and unwavering as he always have been.

As he was the leader of his kin as well as their strongest warrior, One Eye.

Now, even though he may collapse in any given moment, his mind was currently occupied with something else, namely: His hatchling.

For if One Eye had anything able to be identified as regret, it would be not being able to protect his other hatchlings and now leaving his last remaining one to fend for himself in a no longer suitable world, a world that will not welcome them.

But then, he quickly shook that thought out, he also have confidence in his little one after all.

He -so as every single one that have fallen- did absolutely all they could as parents, now it is up to his and each and every other following generation to live on and change to world in their own way.

So with that musing over with, and every ounce of strength left, he cleared his mind to perform a familiar set of motion: Posture high, stepping one foot in front, inhaling in the burning ashen air-

And he _roared_.

It was not a sound of anguish, nor the wild declaration of an apex predator, but the the parting sound of the previous generation, a wish good luck for the ones that will come, a final farewell of a father, that in itself does not carries any more intensity than any of the two previous, yet it possess power all the same. A mere fragment of the strength in his prime, a dying breath used for something else. But even then, the roar of the tyrant it still undeniably is.

The ground beneath him trembled with the sound wave. The thick sheen of ash around him teared itself apart as it met with the might of his roar.

And just for a short insignificant moment, the cloud of molten ash blocking out the sunlight part their way to reveal the finally unobstructed sky above, the sky that they all fought so hard to clear.

But then, as the sound of his last intended declaration to the world gradually faded away into the silent distance, along with it came his consciousness. As the white overcame him, an unaccounted stray thought made it's way through the mind of the mighty Tyrannosaurus.

 _'It would be nice to have a second chance to properly take care of a hatchling of his own.'_

...

And so, the age of the Dinosaurs came to an end. With the death of it's greatest hero somewhere in the Eurasia Continent.

Even if this cursed body of his may never truly find it's rest in the embrace of the motherland.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello you beautiful peoples. This is The Indominator and this is my first ever try at fanfiction. So I do please hope you'll be gentle with me.

As you probably see, this is an Fate/Stay Night fanfic, but with a twist. The Heroic Spirit I've chosen is very unlikely, a dinosaur. I've nursed this Idea for quite some time now, and after reading one of Corvus no Genmu's amazing piece 'From Across the Throne of Heroes', I finally decided to take up the pen and do this myself. I also asked for his permission to use some of his story elements, and he had graciously allowed it.

The character One Eye is taken from Grant Morrison and Barry Sonnenfeld's 'Dinosaurs vs Aliens' comic, published by Liquid Comics and therefore does not belong to me, or any F/SN character for that matter, it belongs to TYPE-Moon. In short, I own nothing.

For those of you who have read 'Dinosaurs vs Aliens', you can see that I've decided to do some little tweaking to the story, namely interpreting it in my own way as the comic is not yet finished, basically creating an AU (ok so maybe not as little as i though but you get the idea). As well as giving the alien a massive boost in power to match Nasuverse's standard for extraterrestrials. Seriously Nasu, what's up with the super ludicrously powered aliens?

This is only a prologue, future chapters will be longer, I hope.

As for servant stats and master, you'll have to wait and see, though I've given some clues about the latter, so a cookie for whoever figures it out.

Also I'm not an Type-Moon expert, so please correct me if i got anything wrong. But do note that this is a fanfic so some rules will still be bended, just not too much.

So plz Follow, Favorite and Review, constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms but no flames if possible.

Chapter was revised as of 5/7/2018

Yours sincerely

The Indominator


	2. A peculiar hatchling

Chapter 1: A peculiar hatchling

* * *

 **Somewhere in Germany, around the year 2003**

The forest that surrounds the Einzbern castle was as hospitable as the inhabitants of the castle itself -Meaning: Very not- especially to unsuspecting visitors, and was also just as cold when it received the touch of winter.

That is why, it is very unlikely to find anyone wandering in the snow-covered landscape of the forest, not to say in a particularly heavy snow storm, where packs of wolf lies hungrily in wait for their next prey.

Unlikely, but not impossible. Such as the case of one Illyasviel von Einzbern.

It was just this morning when her grandfather, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, has called her to his study and told her that it was time for her to summon her Servant for the upcoming Holy Grail War. He also told her about the importance of doing it at just the time of day and the ideal location, so the summoning would get the best possible outcome, and that there is no room for mistake.

And apparently, he calculated that the best place for her to try the summoning would be a clearing just somewhere in the surrounding forest where many ley-lines intersected, and at dusk when her magical power was at it's highest.

Naturally, she was ready for this. How could she not after all the harsh magecraft training and modification the Einzbern had put her through to become the best Grail vessel and Master possible to finally bring the Holy Grail to the family. But more importantly, after she finally got the chance to take her revenge on _that man_ for abandoning her.

But then Old man Acht said that she would have to find the clearing on her own, where the catalyst they have recovered was waiting and attempt to do the summoning herself at exactly dawn, and _only_ when she had succeeded then would she be allowed to return or die trying. She was caught completely by surprise.

They soon after that threw her into the unforgiving environment with only her white nightgown that did nothing to protect her from the freezing temperature, being a homunculus or not.

Which brings us to the now. Several hours later.

 _'Faster... please, just a bit faster...'_ Urged Illya desperately to move her exhausted little body forward, through the tree line of the frozen landscape with only one destination in mind.

She was hurt, badly, even with her magecraft, she cannot hope to mach the sheer tenacity and numbers of the predators that stalks the forest. A fact that was shown clearly by the blood that covered her fabric and the wounds she sported. Not only that, she was afraid too, she may have been able to fend off the last pack of wolves, but she was not so sure about the next one, or the one after that, or the one _after_ that.

But finally, after all that running, she finally reached her destination.

There, lying right at the center of the clearing she needed to reach was the catalyst her family has acquired. In the form of a giant clunky stone sword/axe, too big and impractical to be wielded by any normal human being.

But it was never meant for any mortal man after all. It was a sword/axe made from the tombstone of Heracles (or Hercules, whichever you call him), the demigod, the greatest Greek hero and the Heroic Spirit she will be attempting to summon. To fight for her in the Holy Grail War, and to be the one to help her exact her revenge on him.

So without further delay, she immediately started working on drawing the necessary summoning circle, using her finger as the pen and the snow as an canvas with the sword/axe at the center. She must make haste, or the hunters of the forest will find her again and-

*GROOOWL!*

Too late.

Her entire body tensed up, ready to fight or flight, and slowly, almost hesitantly, she turned around to look at the source of the now familiar sound. And found the last thing she wanted to see right now. Wolves, a lot of them, about thirty at least, the most she has seen so far. All looking just as hungry and wanting to tear into her flesh like the other.

She ran through her options, all of them looking bad, she can't escape because they have her surrounded, fighting isn't likely to succeed either, too many to deal with at once. Even if she manage to come out victorious, she will still be incapacitated and helpless, and in this case, helplessness is death.

'Dammit, this can't be it, not this way.' she though frantically 'Think quick, what should I do?' the wolves will jump at her any moment now, it was a miracle they took so long to- 'Wait.'

It was then, that she noticed something not normal with the wolves. They are taking too long to attack. Actually, aside from the growling and barking, they are not advancing any further and keeping a steady distance of ten metres from her, prowling in a perfect circle. As if they were afraid of something in this area she's in.

It was strange, but it was also a chance. A chance she gladly took, and used the wolves' strange behavior to continue her drawing of the summoning circle -the only answer to her dilemma right now- for even assuming they will not advance, they can still wait it out.

Circle finished, wolves still prowling, she made haste to read out loud the chant she have memorized by heart to summon her Servant.

 _"Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation_

 _Let my great Master Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern be the ancestor_

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall_

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

The circle started glowing as it was provided with prana, and she could feel the steady stream of it being drawn from her reserves into empowering the ritual.

* * *

Deep under layers of stone and soil, for the first time in millions of years, the conscious of a sleeping giant stirred.

* * *

 _I hereby declare._

 _Your body shall serve under me._

 _My fate shall be your sword._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail_

 _If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

With every word spoken, the magic circle gain more and more intensity in it's power, to the point it was practically thrumming with it. But still she kept pouring more and more of her impressive prana reserves into it, this needs to be perfect.

* * *

This familiar feeling... it is not possible, nor plausible.

* * *

 _An oath shall be sworn here!_

 _I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven._

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!_

Even her voice started gaining a new power in it, seemingly to reverberate within her very being. As she called out on the last lines of the chant. The glow now so bright she was forced to shut her eyes.

* * *

Something is reaching out for him, though completely foreign, it still strangely have some familiar qualities.

* * *

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,_

 _Come forth from the ring of restraints,_

 _Protector of the Holy Balance!"_

The whole world seem to grind to a halt at that moment, nothing could be heard, nothing could move, not even the wolves that was still dazzled by the light show. And then...

 _Nothing_ happened.

Nothing, no release of prana, no activation of the magic circle. Only the massive drain in her prana reserves.

'No.' she thought in growing horror, 'No.' she thought again, legs giving up as the weight of the harsh reality as well as prana exhaustion started crashing down on her.

She have failed, horribly, Her mind replayed repeatedly.

But unknown to illya, she actually didn't. The ritual actually carried out flawlessly, and the spell had indeed been carried across time and space to reach out for it's intended target. Under any other circumstances, it would've reached him.

But this is not any circumstances, for normally they wouldn't have two different catalyst in one summoning ritual.

And because of that, the energy was split, unable to reach either destination and complete the last extra step to summon the Servant.

But Illya didn't know that, and with her mind still in a state of shock neither did she notice when one of the wolves finally gathered enough courage to cross the invisible barrier either. When she did it was too late, the creature was in the middle of lunging at her, teeth bared.

"Ahhhh!" She let out a scream of agony as the jaw of the beast clamped down on her arm that had been raised to shield herself, breaking her bone as well as tearing apart muscles. But even through the pain, amplified by the thrashing of her arm by the feral animal. She can still see the other wolves following in their kin example and closing on her at the edge of her hazy vision.

It's not fair, she was given a chance only to be take away immediately after. She haven't even paid back the injustice her _father_ did to her when he left her like this in the first place. Her very being refused that, refused to die without realizing her goal, refused to die like a failure.

Not just that, a part of her, the part that was alone, that longed for someone she could bond with, it refused to let her die alone and forgotten without even experiencing the warmth of human contact after so long.

"Someone... save me..." it was that part that made her mutter out those word, through the pain and her own tears, even though she not even expecting anyone to hear her.

* * *

The link that was calling to him, it was powerful, but it was just one step not enough. So close that he could bridge the gap himself, but the question is: Is it worth it?

Whoever that was calling him, the chances of it being intentional was practically nonexistent, he was sure of it. So it certainly would not be a wise course of action to intrud-

 _"Someone... save me..."_

That call, a feeble thing that is even weaker than the sound of whispering wind, yet still carries so much raw emotion that it even managed to transfer through the incomplete link.

Delivered in a completely foreign language, he could not, _should_ not be able to understand it... Yet, he still does... After all, he was unfortunately all too familiar with it.

The cry of a abandoned hatchling.

And all cautions disappeared from his system.

* * *

Multiple thing happened in rapid succession.

A pause, suddenly all the wolves halted in their assault. Only to look around frantically like cornered animals.

A tremor, and the following silence in the snowy forest.

A sound like that of thousands of boulders being split apart to shatter the silence. Followed by the ground bursting open at exactly where Illya drew her summoning circle.

The sound of something moving, and the sudden absence of the wolf that were standing on top of her earlier.

But illya herself had no time to take it in, her vision was already going dark -a result of her blood lost as well as the drain earlier finally catching up to her.

But right before succumbing to unconsciousness though, Illya swore she could hear what sounds like a roar of pure fury of an enraged beast. But it was strangely comforting somehow, like she instinctively know that it was not directed at her, strange.

* * *

 **A while later**

The first thing she noticed when she regained consciousness was that. One, she was actually conscious. And two, she was also somewhere incredibly comfortable and warm, she doesn't even feel pain anymore, significantly, since she remembered clearly being ripped apart.

But how is that possible, if memory served her right. She was supposed to be out into the Einzbern forest, being chewed on by ravaging wolves for failing to summon her Servant...

Ah, she get it now, she must've passed away, and this is probably what they called the afterlife, or heaven. So it does exist after all, she gotta admit, it beats any beds she've slept on. Warmer, softer, more comfortable, plus fluffy, and... steadily rising and falling as if breathing.

Wait what? She may not be an expert on heaven's feel (No not that Heaven's Feel), but she was pretty sure it was not supposed to be fluffy, nor breathing like a living creature.

Which begs the question: Then where is she then?

So in order to know the answer, Illya groggily opened her eyes to scan her surroundings.

The first thing that there was snow and trees, so that means she was still in the forest, and at the same clearing too it appears, only now it's night time and not snowing. So she's still alive. But how?

Then there's the second thing, which should be the first thing, she was leaning her back on something. And an extension of that same something is also wrapped around body like a blanket. Feathery, white with few hints of black in it.

It was also the source of the breathing.

Illya's blood froze in her vein, slowly, her eyes followed the extension -the tail- across the length of the thing -the body- and found the thing that confirmed her suspicion.

There, resting with it's chin on the snow, was the visage of a beast, with a feathery face that somehow resembled both a reptile and a bird, teeth as large as kitchen knives, and two distinct crest over it's eyes, well _eye_ , one of it's visual organ was missing, leaving only a gaping dark void in it's place.

It was a majestic beast no doubt, and an unusual one too, for she have never seen one like it. A Phantasmal Beast most likely, since she can feel the amount power it's exuding, it strangely soothing actually. But if that's the case the situation just went from bad to worst to her.

For it was the thing she was currently leaning against right now.

She does not know how it got here or how did it not notice her in the first place, but what she does know that it's kin doesn't react well to human.

She need to leave, and fast, before it wakes up.

Gently, lest she rouse it from it's slumber. She wiggled her way out of the place between it's tail and body. After that, she stood up, and tried to tiptoe away as quietly as possible.

 **"It appears as you have finally awaken, hatchling."** A deep and rumbling voice that somehow manage to carry a level of gentleness spoke up.

"Kyaaah!" caught off guard by the sudden sound, Illya found herself tumbling and ending up on her behind. Only for her to return on her feet right after to put as much as a distance possible between her and the speaker until she was halted by nearby tree pressing at her back.

"Don't eat me, please! I'm just a little girl, I don't even have that much on me anyways!" she pleaded, temporarily setting aside her pride. Homunculus or not, she's not trying her luck with a Phantasmal Beast, especially one of this caliber.

 **"Why would it be a necessary course of action?"** it asked, face somehow looking genuinely confused, even without any human-like facial control.

"Wha?" Illya can't help but let out a sound of confusion, even though she's relieved that this Phantasmal Beast's not having her for a snack. It's still strange that it just dismiss it like that, others if it's kind were not known to be benevolent after all.

"Well, thank you then." she soon added afterwards, better not be ungrateful now.

 **"You were the one to call for me, correct? Then it is just an obvious course of action."** it said, much to her confusion. She called it here, when, all she remembered was the Servant summoni-

 _'Wait, the Servant summoning!'_

Temporarily tearing her gaze of the beast before her, she quickly scanned the forest clearing for the reason of her being out here in the first place.

And there it laid, the catalyst, at the very same spot as earlier, only with with the addition of a giant seemingly bottomless crater exactly at where she drew her summoning circle.

"So, you were the Servant I summoned." she muttered quietly. It is true, now she looked for it, there is a link she can feel between them two. And the almost nonexistent drain of her prana, not what she expected of summoning a Servant two month before the War, Independent Action maybe.

 **"That is true, the information I received confirmed that I'm indeed this 'Servant' you speak of."** the now identified Servant replied. **"It also required that I need to do this."** it continued.

 **"Servant Beast, upon your summoning I have arrived. I ask of you, are you my hatchling?"** the great beast asked firmly.

"Yes, I guess." she replied absently. This is not what Illya was expecting to happen, he is definitely not Heracles, but a Phantasmal Beast is not to be taken lightly either, not to mention when it belongs to one of the fabled Irregular Classes.

But it was then that she registered the weird part of Beast's sentence.

"Wait, what did you call me again?" hatchling?

 **"Is it not? you called for I, and in turn I arrived to protect you from adversaries in this 'Holy Grail War', does it not make you my responsibility, my hatchling?"** he replied plainly, as if randomly adopting other individuals of a different species is the most obvious thing the world.

Not that she's opposed to the idea. Actually, being Beast's hatchling for some reason sound pretty appealing, probably because it's the one to come to her aid, and the one of the few to actually show genuine concern for her. He gave off a sort of familiar feeling about him, like before she was left behind.

"Hmm, you know what, that sounds pretty good actually. Okay then, My name Illyasviel von Einzbern, and I'll be in your care from now on, Servant Beast." she said curtly, if only to amuse the Servant.

 **"Then I, One-Eye, shall take care of you from now on, hatchling."** He said right back.

Thus started a most unusual relationship between a eighteen-years-old child and her literal beast of an adopted father.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hello again, this is the Indominator, back for the second chapter of Respect your elders

In this chapter, we saw who the master of One Eye was, our favorite loli, Illyasviel von Einzbern. Because I was one of those people who feel bad easily for character with painful pasts. Seriously, even in the messed up universe of Type-Moon, I'll say she's definitely up the in the top 20.

So I decided to give her someone to help her, someone stronger than Heracles, to give her that happiness she deserve, even if briefly.

If I get any characters OOC or any facts wrong please correct me. But do note that this is a fanfic so some rules will still be bended, just not too much.

As stated before, I do not own 'Dinosaurs vs Aliens' nor F/SN. Details in the first chapter. I also don't make money out of this.

No Servant stats sheet yet, sorry. But I can tell you something, One Eye's appearance in this chapter is not of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, But of a Yutyrannus Huali, a feathered tyrannosaurid, and it's because of one of his Noble Phantasm.

Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter and story in general, plz Follow, Favorite and Review, constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms but no flames if possible.

Chapter was revised as of 5/7/2018

Yours sincerely

The Indominator


	3. First imprints

**Important note: This chapter have been merged with the other one for the sake of your reader's conveniences, seeing as I've caused some mess with the Servant Stats. It should be fine now, so Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: First Imprints

* * *

 _When he violently busted out of the cold hard ground, his body was already in motion, before his visuals receptors had even adjusted to being suddenly exposed to the sunlight after so long._

His master was in danger.

 _His newly acquired link practically screamed the warning into his very subconscious. Even though he is unfamiliar with the term, he somehow knew enough it means whoever that had called for him._

 _Faster than a blink of an eye, his massive jaw clamped down on where he instinctively_ knew _would be the right place to strike. The notion was rewarded with the taste of blood and the feeling of something else in his mouth, just before he applied more pressure and completely crushed it, bone and flesh alike, instantly killing it as well as silencing any sound it it may have made in it final moment._

 _When his vision returned, it was to witness the thing he had in is mouth -A grey furred, four limbed creature- crashing lifelessly against a tree in the general direction he threw it at._

 _And the tree after that._

 _Not even sparing a second glance towards the mutilated dead body, he steered all of his attention towards it's remaining living kin, about thirty of them. He does not want to engage them now, not with the chance of getting his caller caught up in the crossfire. But it seems they are already afraid from his action earlier, so he only need to give them a push._

 _That push came in the form of an booming roar leaked with some of his anger, not his best, but he's not giving too much of his effort into it either._

 _But still, even with such minuscule efforts, the raging snowstorm around them still parted it's way like the red sea before the display his might, the howling wind stopped dead in it's track as the new dominant sound took over, even the vegetation around them leaned away from him as if to show their heed to the presence of the primordial sound unheard of for eons._

 _As for the creatures unfortunate enough to be caught under the scorn of the owner of said sound. They have fallen onto their knees from equals part awe and pure primordial fear towards an existence so much above them, whining pathetically in the process._

 _That is until one of them got the message and jumped onto its leg to run far, far away into the distance, prompting the same from its kin as they too ran away as fas as their legs could possibly carry them._ _Their silhouette disappeared into the distance, as they ran and will continue to do so, until they can no more, and simply collapse and die from exhaustion for their transgression._

 _Immediate threat dealt with, he finally allowed his though mind to get out of battle mode and focus on the reason of he being here._

 _There, lying on the snow, white fabric stained with their own blood, was the one who had called out to him._

 _He wasted no time and immediately used his one lone eye to run a full check on the little one. Their vitals seems stable enough, so they are not in life-threatening danger right now, it was rapidly repairing itself even. Though the information he received indicated that the coloration is not considered healthy, he cannot detect any anomaly. Body temperature is low, but not dangerously so._

 _Now, seeing as his caller is not endangered anymore, his mind went to the other things. Even though he was in battle mode, is mind never stopped processing the information influx he received from the beginning, and for that he was able to discern the important ones._

 _First, he was summoned to fight in this 'Holy Grail War' as a spiritual entity known as a 'Servant', with this little one as his master._

 _Second, it was 66,000,000 years in modern time unit ever since The Great Fall. And the mother land is now inhabited by these 'Humans' and his master seems to be one of them, it is by this knowledge that he was able to check on their condition. Additionally just now knowing that they are a female, a very young one at that._

 _And third, he detected changes in his body function now with his status as a Servant, his Noble Phantasm, crystallization of his legend, which is intriguing._

 _All of this thought was sorted out in under moments, and by that he was already by the hatchling, gently leaning her body against his for comfort and warmth, for even though her wounds is healing rapidly, it is for the best he treat it now._

 _Yes, hatchling. If they are now into this war, it is his duty to protect her through it anyways, it makes no differences, and he doesn't have the heart to just treat her as anything less, after hearing her desperate cry especially._

 _Observation: His current body is a bit too bulky for her to comfortably rest on, but it is fortunate that he had his Noble Phantasm._

 _Whatever force that brought them together, it doesn't matter anymore, he will never let any harm befall his hatchling, never again._

* * *

 **The present time**

 **"Hatchling, are you positive that we are heading in the correct direction?"** asked an gruff and rumbling voice that still carried some gentleness in it.

"Yes, I am sure." an infinitely younger and normal voice answered simply.

If one was in the forest surrounding the local Einzbern estate, they would stumble upon a very strange scene right now.

 **"Then, I should presume that rock formation was not the same as the one we came across approximately ten minutes ago?"** the speaker was what could be best described as an majestic beast, standing at two and a half metre and about nine metres in length, with features a perfect blend between saurian and avian. A pristine coat of snow-white feather with dark highlights covered his body from the side of his elongated snout to the very tip of his tail. Standing on his muscular hind legs while keeping the forelimb close to the body, he prowled through the snowy forest with the grace of an apex predator that had traversed the same terrain countless of times.

On her position of his back, Illyasviel von Einzbern mustered the best glare she could with her unnatural red eyes at the feathered tyrant, but relented and just settled with a huff and pout when she realized it was not affecting him, plus the fact that she can feel that Beast is not even being sarcastic made it hard to be angry with him.

After their previous introduction in the clearing of the forest and the questioning session after, Illya had decided that since she technically did not failed and summoned a Servant, she should return to the castle to update old man Acht with this development.

But right before she even made it a step, she was picked up by the scruff of her nightgown and found herself sitting on the incredibly soft feathered back of Beast. He said that it is not good for her to be exerting her wounds or something like that and that she could just lead the way.

Not that she's complaining or anything, as stated, Beast's feathers is very soft and comfortable to be on.

Which brought them to the now, after several hours of wandering through the forest, they still haven't found any sign of civilization, and just as Beast have said, were most definitely hopelessly lost. Well, she were at least, Illya was somehow sure that Beast was certainly not sharing the same problem, but the remnant of her already wounded pride kept her from straight up asking him.

But it seems she wouldn't have to, as only five minute later, she spotted the familiar silhouette of the Einzbern castle in the distance, and felt the tingling sensation when they crossed the Bounded Field.

"Beast, I think this would be fine for me to walk the way now, and for you to astralize too." Illya ordered as they reached the front gate, though a bit reluctant because of the aspect of leaving her now new favorite spot.

 **"Acceptable, but for one aspect, I can not astralize as you say, hatchling."** Beast said, making Illya blink in surprise and give him a questioning look.

"You can't? Why?" she asked. This could be troublesome, a nine metre long beast is not ideal for moving around in the castle after all.

 **"Due to the unique circumstances of my summoning, I am render unable to use that ability."** he answered **"Though it can be overcome with the use of my Noble Phantasm."** the Servant continued as he was sitting down for his hatchling to climb off.

When she did, something unbelievable happens.

Beast started changing, his feathers cycled rapidly through many different patterns, too fast to make out the specific. His body started morphing too, getting smaller and thinner, his snout narrowed, his forelimb extended, spouting quills covering it to form something like wings, his legs also went through the same change with the only difference is getting a curved claw at the inner toe. Even his tail grew some quills to form a fan of father with two longer one standing out.

When the transformation was complete, standing in the place of the fluffy predator was a little equally fluffy four-winged raven look-alike with feathers as black as the night and a long feathery tail, the only evidence to show that they were the same was the missing right eye that earned him his name.

 **"Now, is this a suitable solution for subtlety, hatchling?"** the now not so imposing beast asked, even though his voice is still the same despite his new body size **"Hatchling?"** he asked again, not hearing her answer.

Illya has frozen up, looking unblinkingly at her transformed servant, effectively unnerving him a lot.

"Cute..." she finally whispered, confusing him now, what does she mean-

His instinct screamed at him, making him look around frantically, was there a threat, he cannot detect one in the vicinity right now, then why is his primal instinct is telling him of danger.

Unfortunate for him, the threat was nowhere else than right in front of him, and he only realised it too late.

*Squeeze*

Now he was in the deceptively strong grip of his hatchling. With her squeezing the stuffiness out of him all the while squealing like little girl she technically is about how cute he is.

And for the first time in millions of years, Beast felt the that necessary course of action was to cry for help.

* * *

Thankfully, after a while she finally relented, and reluctantly released the ancient beast to compose herself. Just in time for a group of Einzbern homunculus that was sent to receive Illya according to the order of the head of family.

Now at a position on his hatchling shoulder, they are standing to the door of this Jubstacheit's study.

"The master will see you now." one of the homunculus said plainly.

He idly noticed that like his hatchling, all of the individuals in the vicinity have that unnatural coloration to their skin and eyes, he can not tell about the hair because of their outfit, but he have a guess it is also the case. This definitely require further investigation.

But that was not of immediate concern, what is was the condition of his hatchling.

Illya's personality have went through a drastic change on the way in, from the self assured and calm but also childish and mischievous hatchling he saw earlier to a more submissive and almost fearful state. His eye narrowed at that, whoever this family head is, he is not someone endearing to her. But he will see.

She took a deep breath, and seeing this he also readjusted his position to be more comfortable for her, and to remind her that he's also there. It seems to be working as she steeled herself and pushed open the door with an audible creak.

Entering the dimly lit room, he spotted an aged individual with long facial hair that somehow remind him of a frozen waterfall for some reason and sharp features, sitting behind his desk with his hands under his chin and gazing impassively at them both.

It was until that Illya was properly at the center of the room that he spoke up.

"You've failed." the words came out as cold as the arctic and as impassive as his facial expression, but it instantly made his hatchling flinch, which he can feel at his position on her shoulder.

"We have provided you with the ideal catalyst to summon Heracles, but even then you managed to get something else completely." he continued relentlessly, making Illya lower her head and shrink in on herself. "And worse, it appears you didn't even manage to summon a Berserker Class in the first place." with each words spoken, she became even more shaken, to the point of actually shaking at the end.

"But I guess, in spite of your failure, the situation is not hopeless. After all, a Phantasmal Beast is not something to be scoffed at either." he said, making Illya perk up just a little bit. "What is the capabilities of your Servant?" he asked, but it came out more of a demand.

"Ah- well-" Illya stuttered.

 **"I can assure you, I am well capable in the field of battle, and can adapt accordingly with any possible opposition. So I could safely say I am the most suitable for the position of safeguarding hatchling."** Beast up for the first time in the conversation, loud and clear. His eye have narrowed throughout the thing to the point of open glaring now. **"Is that to your satisfaction, Lifeless one."** he bit that part out.

It was true, he can smell it, the one before them does not have the scent of a living being, not even a fraction. If anything it was eerily similar to one of those alien drones he used to encounter, and that invoke some bad memories.

"I didn't believe I gave you the permission to speak." it spoke, seemingly unfazed with the open hostility he's emitting nor the name he called it with. If anything, it seemed mildly amused.

 **"And I didn't give you permission to speak like that to my hatchling either, so it makes equality."** he said right back. From the corner of his eye he can see his hatchling glancing between him and the thing with panic in her eyes, he feel bad for making her worry like this, but it is for her own good. **"Furthermore, I recommend you to refrain from doing that in the future."** he added.

It was then, that the two other occupant in the room can feel it, the feeling of a dozen gaze glaring at them from out of their vision, or more specifically: The Lifeless one. Illya doesn't feel anything at all.

 **"If not, we might show our displeasure, relation to my hatchling or not."** as he spoke the sentence, a dozen more identical four-winged raven creature -only with both of their eyes now- stalked out from the numerous shadows of the chamber, all openly glaring and some even hissing and baring their curved claw at the head of the Einzbern family, successfully appearing more dangerous than their size could ever suggest. **"Have we reach an understanding?"** the Beast asked rhetorically.

Instead of looking intimidated though, the thing only kept it's cool facade, even surrounded with his flock. And that is only fueling his frustration. Whatever this thing is, it is not going near his hatchling. Because based on how it spoke to them it considered them to be no more than tools, and if the scent of obsession and desperation he could pick up from it, tools it won't afraid to break if it's mean it gets what it wants.

"Beast, step back, please." he was cut short of his thoughts by the voice of his hatchling.

Holding back a dinosaur's equivalent of a sigh, he called out to his flock to do just that, and they did, one by one retreating back to the darkness that they came from. Though the entire time, he still kept his eye firmly on the head of the Einzbern family.

"I apologize for Beast's behavior, grandfather." she apologized, bowing as she did so.

"Interesting, maybe your Servant may prove useful after all." it said, this time seems pleased. "You are now dismissed." it instructed, and turned to the shelves, ignoring them both.

"Yes, grandfather." Illya said, and then promptly left the room.

As for Beast, he is still very much wary but seeing that his hatchling was not willing to provoke the thing, he could only respect her decision. And speaking of her.

 **"Hatchling, why did you call me back?"** He asked, as they stepped out of the study's door.

"I know that you are concerned, Beast." She replied, tone normal now that they were out of the vicinity. She's touched, she's really do, she doesn't know how, but she can just know that Beast was interested only in her well being, and she was very thankful that he did. Because in truth, she's terrified of the old golem. "But you shouldn't just do that." after all, the Einzbern still need a head, and she still need him to help carry out her plans.

 **"Understood, hatchling."** he said simply, making her smile faintly. A few hours since they've known each other and already this is what she liked about him: Aside from his stranger behavior, he doesn't question if he thinks she's got the situation under control.

"Lady Illyasviel." called out two familiar voice to her as she made it around a corner.

"Leysritt, Sella." she greeted back to her two almost identical maids.

Among the residents of the castle, the homunculi were the ones that she can relate to the most easily, and out of all of them, she can safely say her two personal maid was the closest she have to a family in this place.

"We are glad to see you well, Lady Illyasviel." the one in black -Leystritt- said warmly, despite her unchanging face, she was always like that. Having trouble displaying her emotion, but Illya have no problem with that.

"Cute..." the other one -Sella- said, staring with a familiar face at Beast. Huh, she always that soft spot for animals if Illya remembered correctly.

 **"Commencing evasive maneuvers."** unfortunately for Sella's cuddling convenience, he has adapted and advanced beyond what he was a few minutes ago, and knew what to expect this time. So he made a break for the wall and ran vertically up into the ceiling with blinding speed, where he proceeded to hang around, literally.

 **"Threat evaded."** he said in a completely flat tone. That means he was serious.

Seeing his antics, Illya can't help but giggle a little. Perhaps, life to her in this castle won't be so bleak for the upcoming time anymore.

Nearby yet unseen by the girl, all three other individuals made their own version of their faint smile, or in Beast's case what can pass as a smile, he doesn't have the facial muscle necessary after all.

* * *

 **A/N**

Greetings, Indominator here, for the third chapter of Respect your elders.

First things first, I want to send my special thanks to ZenoZen, A.K.J.19, H20 Ferrum Dominus, Raygha Raikouga, and Guest for leaving your thoughts on my story, as well as others who have followed and favorited my story, really.

If your're reading this, that means I have moved this story to the crossover section. I'm really really sorry if this caused you any inconveniences.

Nasuverse is very complicated, so if I get any characters OOC or any facts wrong please correct me. But do note that this is a fanfic so some rules will still be bended, just not too much.

As stated before, I do not own 'Dinosaurs vs Aliens' nor F/SN. Details in the first chapter. I also don't make money out of this.

Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter and story in general, plz Follow, Favorite and Review, constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms but no flames if possible. It helps a truck load.

Also, I am sorry to announce that in the next few weeks, mid-term exams will keep me from posting as regularly as I want. But I will get back at it as soon at spring break kicks in so don't worry.

Yours sincerely

The Indominator

* * *

 **Servant stat (Yay...)**

 **Class:** Beast  
 **Identity:** One Eye (Tyrannosaurus Rex)  
 **Alignment:** Neutral ・ Good  
 **Height/Weight:** 650 cm ・ 9,000 kg  
 **Gender:** Male

 **[Basic Stats]:**  
 _Noble Phantasms:_ EX*  
 _Strength:_ A+  
Endurance: A  
 _Agility:_ B+  
 _Mana:_ EX*  
 _Luck:_ C

 **[Class Skills]:**

 **Primal Authority:** EX*  
A skill not given, but earned by the original Beasts. Unlike Divine Authority that works by "simply by making things happen because one has that right", Primal Authority works because "it was always meant to be so", basically reverting everything to the natural state it once was, a state where Beast and his kin were on top. Unfortunately, this skill can only be deployed in certain fields and under certain ways.

 **Gaia's beloved:** A+*  
Being among the first children of Gaia and the ones to follow her way the longest, as well as saving her once. The planet's consciousness secretly longed for his presence, therefore not just that Beast won't suffer any negative effect from Gaia's Influence but got strengthened by it, negating the need for constant prana consumption to stay manifested.

 **Adaptation:** A+*  
Gained due to the effect of [REDACTED] as well as his kin's incredible ability to survive. Beast can adapt to almost anything and almost any circumstances if given time and use it to his advantage.

 **[Personal Skills]:**

 **Instinct:** EX*  
Unlike regular cases, instead of a sixth sense that stretch to the realm of predicting the future, even if it is capable to a certain extent. Beast's Instinct is like a second consciousness that identify and react to threat independently, it also give him the ability to percept more of what meets his senses.

 **Machine-like calculation:** C*  
Due to [REDACTED], his mind is altered and as a result, Beast have the processing speed and capacity of a supercomputer, can calmly analyze possible outcome, run calculation based upon it, save it for future references and choose the best course of action. The skill is ranked C because he forcefully deactivated it in the past.

 **Intimidation:** C  
Because of the effect of his Noble Phantasm _**Don't move: Its vision is based on movement!** _combined with his appearance and reputation as the 'One eyed terror of the forest'. He can instill fear to lesser opponents by just being there.

 **Parenting:** A+*  
Being a loving father and gentle mate outside of bloody battles, he will always understand and do what is necessary for the best interest for his hatchling, and gains a temporary stat boost when protecting them. However, because this skill is ranked so high, he will receive slight penalty in attacking other youngs.

 **Visual Distortion:** B*  
Due to the loss of his left eye, any boost he may have received to his eyesight is partially negated. As well as the eyesight of all of his alternate forms. This Skill is more a curse than anything, but it doesn't seem to bother Beast

 **Charisma:** B*  
Leading his kin in a world-scale war, this Skill is naturally necessary.

 **Monstrous Strength:** A

 **[Noble Phantasm]:**

 _ **Dinosaur: A remnant of prehistory*  
**_ **Rank:** EX **Type:** Anti-Self  
Beasts which existed in the time before that which recognizes itself, and is acknowledged as 'Man'. This is probably one of the most diverse Noble Phantasm in existence. For the story of the dinosaurs is not just one, but countless others. For generations, their fossilised remains had captured the imagination of early Man, giving birth to the Phantasmal Beasts. Even now, in the age where science prevail, they never cease to remind Man of how small they are, a feat that even the gods in all of their supposed might failed at. This Noble Phantasm allows One Eye to take the forms of one of many Dinosaurs out there as well as animals usually associated with dinosaurs like Pterosaurs and Marine Reptiles. Each with their different strength and abilities, the more the dinosaur are recognized in the world of man, the higher the stats, and the stronger the Servant. The (*) stats are unchanged.

 _ **Don't move: Its vision is based on movement!**_  
 **Rank:** D **Type:** Anti-Personnel  
A common misconception of the T-Rex that Beast gladly used for his advantages, any individual caught under his gaze will be compelled to stay rooted to the spot in hopes he will not notice them, only works for weak-willed individuals. Thus granting him the Skill Intimidation

 _ **Roar!: Declaration of the Primordial King**_  
 **Rank:** A **Type:** Anti-Army  
A power possessed by the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex. The way to assert his authority, when activated, will draw the attention of Gaia to that specific area and making increasing her influence tenfold, it is harmless to him, but deadly to what she considered anomalies like other Servants. It also have the side effect of bringing those who hear it to their knees due to the primordial fear of an predator that "naturally stands above them". The only known counter to this second effect is the Skill Bravery.

 _ **[Error! Error! Error!]**_  
 _ **[Unauthorized access detected... Proceeding to engage standard security protocol.]**_  
 _ **[Protocols complete... Firewall... Set]**_  
 _ **[Blocking trespasser]**_  
 _ **[Connection... Terminated]**_

* * *

 **One Eye alternate form stats**

 **Class:** Beast  
 **Identity:** One Eye (Yutyrannus Huali)  
 **Height/Weight:** 240 cm ・ 1,414 kg

 **[Basic Stats]:  
** _Noble Phantasms:_ EX*  
 _Strength:_ B+  
 _Endurance:_ B  
 _Agility:_ B+  
 _Mana:_ EX*  
 _Luck:_ C

 **[Class Skills]:**

 **Primal Authority:** EX*

 **Gaia's beloved:** A+*

 **Adaptation:** A+*

 **[Personal Skills]:**

 **Instinct:** EX*

 **Machine-like Calculation:** C*

 **Parenting:** A+*

 **Charisma:** B*

 **Visual Distortion:** B*

 **Monstrous Strength:** B

 **Insulation:** C  
Not only living but thriving in the cold harsh winter of ancient China, Beast's coat of feather is phenomenal in keeping warmth in cold weather.

 **The feathered Tyrant of the snow:** A  
Being the apex predator of his time and place, Beast gains a boost in parameters as when operating on snowy and cold terrain. This is also the condition necessary to deploy his Primal Authority.

 **[Noble Phantasm]:**

 ** _Dinosaur: A remnant of prehistory*  
_ Rank:** EX **Type:** Anti-Self

 ** _Roar!: Declaration of the Winter Emperor  
_ Rank:** B **Type:** Anti-Army  
Similar to that of the T-Rex. This is how the Yutyrannus assert their Authority, declaring to the world under the form of a roar. However, this Noble Phantasm only have a notable effect when deployed in a snowy environment for it is where the feathered tyrant truly reigned. Other than that it have no other differences.

* * *

 **Class:** Beast  
 **Identity:** One Eye (Microraptor Gui)  
 **Height/Weight:** 45 cm ・ 1 kg

 **[Basic Stats]:**  
 _Noble Phantasms:_ EX*  
 _Strength:_ E-  
 _Endurance:_ E-  
 _Agility:_ A++  
 _Mana:_ EX*  
 _Luck:_ C+

 **[Class Skills]:**

 **Primal Authority:** EX*

 **Gaia's beloved:** A+*

 **Adaptation:** A+*

 **[Personal Skills]:**

 **Instinct:** EX*

 **Machine-like Calculation:** C*

 **Parenting:** A+*

 **Charisma:** B*

 **Visual Distortion:** B*

 **Presence concealment:** EX  
By the effect of his Noble Phantasm Microraptor: The elusive shadow of the forest, his presence concealment skill is unmatched for it is where his Primal authority lies. This makes his already hard to discern presence that was part of the world to become practically undetectable if he desired. It is ranked EX because "the way things is dictates that he is stealthier than you, so he will always be out of the range of your sense".

 **[Noble Phantasm]:**

 _ **Dinosaur: A remnant of prehistory***_  
 **Rank:** EX **Type:** Anti-Self

 _ **Microraptor: The elusive shadow of the forest**_  
 **Rank:** A **Type:** Anti-self  
In the field of stealth, nothing surpasses the Microraptor. Not gifted with any outstanding power, they survived by staying out of sight of the predators, gliding gracefully on the forest canopy, using nothing but their cunningness and small size to their advantages. This is their Primal Authority, to stay out of detection better than all other. Upon activation give Beast EX rank Presence concealment.

 _ **Call of the flock: Superiority in numbers  
**_ **Rank:** C+ **Type:** Anti-Personnel  
If you ever manage to spot a lone Microraptor, chances are the rest are watching you from out of your vision. Their strength lies in the flock, with numbers to surpass raw power. This Noble Phantasm represent that, and allows Beast to call for about twenty other members of his flock at a time. If one is killed, another will replace it after a significant period of time, for as long as the Alpha is alive the flock will goes on.


	4. Interlude: Before the storm

Interlude: Before the storm

* * *

 **If you are reading this: This chapter was deleted and reposted due to some technical difficulties (A.K.A annoying little siblings), I'm sorry for the inconveniences.**

* * *

 _ **?**_

 _Illya opened her eyes to a very unexpected sight._

 _She was in a forest, a grand one at that, in the middle of the day. With trees so tall she almost can't see their top, and growing so thickly she could barely see pass twenty meters. She also noticed that these are not the trees she is familiar with, with their scaly bark and leaves that looks almost like feathers. The same also applies to the smaller plants, even what appears to be grass are composed of these leaves._

 _Then, there's the location. She was standing on a natural stone arch that acts as a bridge connecting the two sides of a steep gorge that takes a two hundred meters plunge down to the river below, with a roaring waterfall just nearby. Thankfully, it looks sturdy enough so it won't be collapsing anytime soon._

 _Illya have no idea where this place was, much less how she got here. She only remembered going to bed last night in Einzbern castle. The security there is no joke, not to mention her overprotective Servant, so it is unlikely that anyone took her in her sleep just to bring her here in the middle of nowhere, at day no less._

 _Wait, her sleep, her overprotective Servant._

 _She got it now, it must be the dream cycle that resulted from the connection between Masters and Servants. So that means she viewing one of Beast's memory right now. But if that's the case then where is he._

 _*SKRREEEK!*_

 _The half-Homunculus was cut out of her musings by a sound that is like nothing she have ever heard before. Her head snapped up to the source of the sound, right above her. And the sight she witnessed was equals part majestic and intimidating._

 _A flying creature, that vaguely resembled a bird but was definitely not. For starters, it wingspan would put any mundane birds to shame, and any others a run for their money. Secondly, it was covered in what was not feathers, but fur-like fibers that is of a light shade of gray on the underbelly and darker on the backside. And thirdly, instead of quills, it's wings are made of a skin membrane that connects the tip of the wings to each legs. Topping all of that was a tall and stunningly colorful crest on the back of the creature's beaked head._

 _Illya watched with parts awe and wonder as the not-quite-bird made it past above her head and continued flying to the canyon path on the other side that overlooked the bridge she is standing on._

 _What is that thing, she had never heard or read about any similar creature, both mundane and mystical. And that was saying a lot, old man Acht never do anything half-assed. If she's going to get into a war with heroes from the distant past, she better get knowledgeable on those mythology. The closest comparison she could draw was a Wyvern, and that ended at the wings._

 _So what does that means for the origin of her Servant. Did he came from the myth of as of yet unknown civilization, and if that's the case how is that even possible?_

 _Unfortunately, she was once again interrupted from her thoughts -boy, was that happening lately- by another, intimidating and way more frightening sight._

 _Right in front of her, where the flying creature disappeared off to earlier. Four other land-based creature emerged from the undergrowth of the canyon path. Ironically, these ones resembled birds more than the other one. That with their predominantly dark-colored feather coat with red highlights, wing-like arms, and feathery fan of a tail. She noticed that they are like a bigger and with one less set of wings than what she called Beast's 'cute form', much to his dismay._

 _The one up front calls back to the rest of it's companion as they made it to the bridge, turning over it's shoulder at them with a emotion she can't discern. The other one points ahead towards her general direction, yelping wildly all the time. A third one barks up at the flying one earlier that is now circling them all. The fourth on just keeps a wary eye on for something she can not see as it took position closer to her than any of it's kin._

 _*SKRREEEK!*_

 _*YIRP! YIRP!*_

 _She know that they are memories, and that they can not interact with her. But that didn't stop her from almost reaching for her hair and giving them a taste of her magecraft. Ever since the events in the forest, she have developed a slight fear for situations that involved her and a pack of predators is surrounding her and ready to pounce, Beast's flock didn't count, they would never hurt her._

 _What made matters worse though was their gazes, their predatory but also calculating slitted gaze that betrays the intelligence within, this terrifies her more than the wolves could ever do. But since knowing this is only a dream as well as there were only four of the little terrors, she settled with unnerved._

 _But at that moment, as if the universe decided that unnerving her the hell out was not amusing enough, four more creatures emerged from the treeline, and all of a completely different calibur._

 _The first one was simply put, a gigantic lizard. With an elongated curved skull and colorful crest above the eyeline, supported by a muscular neck connected to a bulky body and all supported by hind legs that looks like it can carry around a house, it's build alone makes most of it's companies look lean in comparison. Strangely, it appears to be the most gentle of the group. Well, as gentle as you can get with teeth the size of daggers._

 _The next shared a similar body plan, only now even bigger but slightly thinner. It's head is a different story though, with a crocodilian-like snout and longer teeth, it successfully look way more distinctive and battle-ready than the gigantic lizard. It's uniqueness and overall height was only cemented by the giant sail on it's back._

 _The third one was perhaps what you call the most 'average' between the other two, with no really outstanding features except for it's autumn brown feathers. But it was practically dripping with bloodlust, ready to rip and tear at any given moment. It actually made Illya shiver with the savage killing intent it was exuding._

 _The last one though, the seemingly underwhelming one with the only distinctive feature that was scar mark on it's snout was the one that raised her guard the most. It's gaze was calm, and it carries itself with the posture of a experienced hunter. It also appears to be the leader of the group, judging on it's gear._

 _That's right, they are all wearing what appears to be armors and decorations made of bones held together by vine bindings. All the others have two pieces of sharpened bones strapped to the side of their heads as weapons. Only the scarred one have an impressive helmet made from the skull of something with three horns, adorned with complex patterns and decorative feathers._

 _She tried to not back away instinctively, she really did. And she succeeded by only making two steps in the backward direction, officially freaked out now._

 _That was when she was scared out of her skin by the wet splat of something hitting the ground, right behind her, and really close too._

 _Twirling behind her so fast that it was a miracle she wasn't dizzy, the snow-haired girl came face to snout to another beast. Only this time it was a more familiar sight, indicated by the missing left eye._

 _So this is his 'true' form as he described when she asked him about it. Appearing to be of the same species with the bloodthirsty one. The difference being his silvery grey feathers, and more impressive size. He is also -like the leader of the other bunch- carries himself with the experience of a seasoned predator, only now significantly more intimidation factor added in. There is no doubt that her Servant gave the impression of one not to be trifled with._

 _He was currently keeping a crouched position over a bloody dead body of one of the bird-creatures he probably killed earlier. Snout still bloody and with a threatening growl in his throat._

 _*RRRRRNNN!*_

 _The message was clear for everyone to perceive: leave or be ready for consequences._

 _The hunter group of course can see that very clearly, judging on their state: They are restless, uncertain._

 _But one big shape at the back muscled past them. The Rex is obviously not afraid, if anything he looks excited of the prospect of bloodspill as it made it way through it's companies. Reluctantly the leader let him pass and towards Beast._

 _The hot-blooded warrior made his way to the base of the land bridge, about seventy meters from the past self of her Servant._

 _Then it all started._

 _The slightly smaller one initiated the first move as he lunges forward with a speed that had no rights belonging to such a large creature, his entire weight behind the movement, his form blurring, and his jaws wide with a vicious battle cry unleashed._

 _*VRAAUURR!*_

 _Beast's only reaction is to lower his head and hunching his shoulders._

 _The nine ton creature just keeps charging, building it's already impressive momentum as he lumbered towards, cracking the ground underneath with his thundering footsteps. The savage warrior closed the distance, not even a second after he started sprinting and delivered a piercing thrust with his weapon that would be devastating if it connected._

 _But it never did, as the one-eyed tyrant already made a leap to the left, narrowing missing the sharp pointy bone. And in the process gave a clear view of some very drastic changes that occured to his appearance at some point._

 _His hackles had stood up on edge, revealing the previous hidden layer underneath, a layer that is crimson red, like the color of freshly spilled blood -No, it is blood, blood that had dyed the inner layer of his feather the same color, now exposed as a sort of sign for his foe._

 _A sign that he have survived many more battles than anyone did, and this is just another one to the countless others. And he intended to stick true to that, as he launched a retaliation strike aimed at his foe's exposed throat._

 _Unfortunately, the field of battle was an unpredictable place, his adversary recovered in time and pivoted out of the jaws that snapped down with a massive force on empty air, reverting to a more defensive position._

 _Not relenting in his attack Beast immediately followed with more strikes, each carried in it massive amounts of monstrous power, each met with equally an equally monstrous counter. Tackle meets tackle, charge meets charge, each time one of them went for an devastating bite with the purpose of finishing off each other they were either evaded or intercepted. The two giants circled round themselves in a primal dance of death, there was no grace in their movements, no finesse, only strength and the intention to kill._

 _Beast had the skill, but his foe more than made up with it's aggressiveness. The two locked themselves into a temporary standoff, where neither made any progress. Only continuing clashing and leaving perceivable shockwaves whenever their strength competed._

 _A standoff that was quickly broken as four of the bird-creatures that had followed in the wakes of their comrade hopped in to try and take a jab at the more seasoned warrior. They were quickly knocked aside like little annoyances with the help of his tail. But in doing so he gave himself an opening._

 _An deadly opening his opponent gladly took, as he charges in too quickly to react and gashes him on his blind side with his boney weapon._

 _A trail of fresh blood accompanied it._

 _The one eyed terror released a pained howl as he stumbled down onto his knees with a bleeding wound on his side._

 _Having gotten his enemy down, the hot-blooded warrior turned his head on his comrades and threw his head back in triumph. Confident in his victory, that he now only just have to finish his already dying enemy off._

 _It is because of that that he failed to see Beast's singular gaze zeroing on him as he straightened himself after the feint. With his body tensed and ready to spring._

 _His comrades roars out a warning, but it was already too late. As he turned around only to witness Beast's jaws clamping down on the exposed underside of his throat._

 _Without even so much as a pause, the one-eyed beast **ripped** out a large chunk of flesh and trachea alike from the neck of his still shocked enemy in a brutal display of gore._

 _The foolhardy warrior only stared, as if uncomprehending of the fact that he is actually dead, even as his life fluid quickly pooled under him, even as he tried to make a sound with his now absent throat. Regardless, gravity took hold, his body limply stumbled backwards with his valiant but futile attempt of maintaining balance. And finally, like a sack of dead snakes, he fell, his lifeless body sliding and falling of the edge of the bridge, down the two hundred meter drop below._

 _The young tyrant's body hit the water surface with a huge splash. Alerting the river predators of their unsuspected but welcomed meal._

 _..._

 _All was quiet on the bridge as the bird creatures kept staring over the edge at where their comrades had fallen into, making no sound whatsoever. Their face set frozen in what could be said as muted shock._

 _*HRRRUURRR!*_

 _The silence that was broken when the rest of the pack simultaneously unleashed an roar of outrage, or is it grief? She can not tell, at the downfall (literally) of their comrade, a downfall that has occurred in under less than five minutes._

 _*HRRRAUURRRR!*_

 _His single roar teared right through their combined effort, challenging them all to step up and follow through their threat. But it was only answered by the threatening growing but otherwise inaction of the pack._

 _He just let out what oddly sounded like a scoff._

 _Then without even a second glance, turned around towards the previous carcass that he dropped, picked it up from the ground between his jaws. And made his way back into the forest behind him._

 _And at her position, Illya just stared at his retreating back until it disappeared completely into the foliage._

* * *

Illya woke up to the familiar sight of her room's ceiling. And the recently familiar sensation of the fluffy coat of her Servant.

Yes, when she first experienced his feathers. She had all but demanded Beast that he would be on her bed from now on, acting as her new pillow, and he had surprisingly abide without much objection.

She groggily turned her head with a yawn to where her self-proclaimed adopted parent head laid, with his current appearance is now of what he called his 'Yutyrannus form'. He seems to be sleeping to conserve his his energy because he once said it would put less strain on her, as if his prana intake was not minuscule enough.

Thinking back to that brought a smile to Illya face. The recent weeks has been one of the better times she experienced during her life and the best ever since she was left in this castle. With Beast doting over her and more like a grandfather she never had than an actual father, as well as accompanying her everywhere. His presence made her feel like being genuinely cared about, something she haven't felt for a decade. Don't get her wrong Sella and Leysritt definitely cared for her, but with Beast it was more... parental.

And the best part was none could do otherwise, lest they face Beast singular death gaze. Based on their facial expression, it was very effective, even in his cute form.

But that line of thought brought her back to the dream cycle she experienced, and her eyebrows furrowed. The Beast she know now and the Beast she saw in her dream was like two polar opposite. She could still picture them as being one and the same, as evident with his first meeting between old man Acht. But she did not expect the extent of his ruthlessness to went so far as that.

Not to mention his origin, she had never heard of anything remotely similar to what she saw in her dream. Phantasmal Beast the likes of which has never been seen before, that was actually intelligent enough to make armors and weapons. He has to appear in some form of legend, or it would be impossible for her to have summoned him, but it appears to be very uncommon.

But if that's the case, he wouldn't be as powerful as he is now. Even if half the things he said was accurate then his fame would at the very least be on par with some known legends. This makes no sense whatsoever.

No matter, it was not of concern. If anything it could help them in the up and coming Grail War. She was already absolutely confident in her Servant after the time she got to know him and his abilities, having one extra nasty surprise for her target was only a bonus.

Speaking of Grail War, this is the day. The flight which tickets old man Acht irritatedly prepared would be taking of tonight to Japan. A country of gut cutting savages according to the old man's words.

She have mixed feelings about the trip, mostly bad ones. On one hand she would be finally out of here for the first time. On the other she would be stuck on another almost identical castle, albeit with more leeway, in a war were she would have to cut down potentially twelve other people plus one. Only to die after all was said and done.

Beast's reaction was rather strange when she filled him with the details of her status as a Grail vessel. He had stood there, unmoving, and after two seconds said that it would not happen, that there will be absolutely no chance she will die. She wanted to believe him right then with how he said it, but what could he possibly do?

Anyways, now to wake Beast up. They have to prepare for the trip, and the plan they formulated will come in handy.

* * *

A few hours later, at the airport

"And that would be done for the procedure, little miss." the airport staff said professionally.

"Yes, thank you" she said, with added courtesy.

She had made it to the airport earlier, and is now completing the lasts steps required before she could get on the plane. Currently, Illya is registering and depositing her luggage. Everything else has gone smoothly, just as planned.

Of course, she had attracted quite some stares with their unnatural hair and eye color, as well as being on her own. Her two maids had taken an earlier trip to prepare the castle in Japan, so they were not present, that was arguably a good thing, based on the murmurs around the place about "A couple of girls in weird outfit".

Anyways, now she only have to go through the metal detector thingy and be done with it.

"Hey wait a minute, you were not supposed to bring that on the plane." an airport security staff spoke up, making her curse under her breath. Unnecessary complications.

"What are you talking about mister?" she asked as she turn around, showing a face that contained all the innocence and goodness in the world.

"I said animals are not allowed in the passenger chamber." he repeated, completely immune to her tactics. Dammit, he's good.

"What animal?" she asked hoping to stick to plan B.

"That." he said, pointing to the black fluffy object in her little hands.

"This?" she asked confusedly, bringing the object that turned out to be Beast's cute form, now with a cute black eyepatch covering his left eye. "This is just One Eye, he's not real you know, mister." she said as she hold up the servant's unmoving and unbreathing form.

"Seems real enough for me." he stated with a narrowed eye.

"Silly mister, of course he's not real, grand daddy brought him for me." technically true, since he made her summon him. "See?" she asked as she gave him a squeeze, a signal of plan C.

 **"Squeak."** Sounded out a deep voice that resembled the rumbling of distant thunder from the supposedly, stuffed animal.

All was quiet, as everyone around that heard the sound turned their attention towards her. And Illya herself resisted the urge to facepalm, hard. Of all the time for his one track mind to kick in, why now. She said make a squeak, not say out loud the word.

"Ok..." the staff said slowly. "I guess I was mistaken then." he continued.

"Yes, now can I go mister?" she asked, by some miracle of the Root keeping the awkwardness of her face.

She did not wait for his mutely nod to embark on her way out of there, next time she'll just hypnotize them and be done with it.

Now, to Japan. Fuyuki city to be specific. Hopefully with no more commotions this time.

* * *

 **A/N**

I finally got some time to write this chapter, and midterms is halfway done, so the return of me is coming, be ready dear readers. The last part was just sort of an added omake.

Now for an important and spoiler-free announcement: As stated in chapter one, One Eye himself is not Beast 0, but rather Beasts 0 in this story is the collection of all the prehistoric beasts that existed millions of years ago. Their nature is very fundamentally different to the others, sharing only the title of 'Beast' and nothing else. That's why I named them '0' though Roman numerals had no character to describe that particular number, because they can not even counted to be in the same system. The seven Beasts was born from the evils of men, these were born from the cradle of Gaia. Their strength is also different, because again as stated in chapter one, their numbers was an important factor, and One Eye even though with his Noble Phantasm he is still only one. If only this can be overcame somehow.

This was written specially for Raygha Raikouga and The Rupture respectively, for both of your questions regarding One Eye's status of Beast

Now, for the other lovely reviews!

Mrcrazyman94, MrMither102, ultima-owner, GojiGrimlockSaurus, Guest, Last Tyrant, PasiveNox and ZenoZen. Thank you all for your interest as well as encouraging words, it helps me a lot.

Nasuverse lore is a trap, like Astolfo, so if I get any characters OOC or any facts wrong please correct me. But do note that this is a fanfic so some rules will still be bended, just not too much.

I do not own 'Dinosaurs vs Aliens' nor F/SN. Details in the first chapter. I also don't make money out of this. I prefer to not being strike down by their owners thank you very much.

Speaking of which, I would like to make a new category for 'Dinosaurs vs Aliens' in the comics crossover section, so those who know how to do so plz join me on my epic quest to send request to the site. The only Character needed is One Eye, for now.

Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter and story in general, plz Follow, Favorite and Review, constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms but no flames if possible, it hurts my souls with it's baselessness.

Yours sincerely

The Indominator


	5. Arrival

Chapter 3: Arrival

* * *

 **Japan national airport, four weeks before the grail war**

"Well, that took longer than expected." Illya spoke up nonchalantly as she exited the airport, the tiny form of her Servant in hand and clad in her purple and white skirt.

 **"It would likely because of the unexpected interception."** the aforementioned Servant turned stuffed animal answered, albeit a bit quieter than usual with them being in public and all.

"Yeah, those bastards managed to bother us even when dealt with." she grumbled that part out, a bit frustrated. The flight have been less uneventful than she liked.

There she were, minding her own business, admiring the view from the airplane and just generally enjoying her first ever flight while she still could, getting a nap and just basking in the accompany of Beast who watching over her in his fluffy form. Basically having the quindecennial pleasant airline experience you know.

And then suddenly, out of nowhere, a group of these Jerks showed up and spouted some of their nonsense that she couldn't have cared less, disrupting the whole passenger chamber, and more importantly: Her peaceful nap.

Not stopping there, they then pulled out some weapons, firearms specifically -as she have some familiarity with them from her biological father. And basically _tried_ to perform a plane hijack.

Please notice the emphasize on _tried_.

Beast's flock took care of the little annoyances before they even did anything significant. One moment they were standing there, the next they were on the floor, unconscious from a well-placed strike on the neck. The process took place so fast nobody had any idea what happened, so she doesn't need to erase their memory.

Thank you Presence concealment: EX.

But apparently, due to the situation the plane where forced to perform an emergency landing at the nearest airport.

And that brings them here, hours later than when they were actually supposed to arrive at. With a very unhappy Illya. She swears: Those terrorists ruins airlines for everyone.

But alas the past is in the past, and she have an already late schedule to keep up with.

"Well, we're in Japan now, so that was at least done with." she said after releasing a sigh."Now all we have to do is catch ourselves a ride." she continued, a bit of spirit returning. She guessed seeing the world after a decade of isolation tend to do that to people, she's really curious about the prospect of Japan, despite old man Acht's less than savory words.

 **"Yes, that would be a suitable course of action."** Beast replied matter-of-factly.

Now, to find where Leysritt were supposed to pick her up at. They are in entrance number two so that means she would be seeing her one of her personal maid/bodyguard waiting here right now, but Illya can not see her anywhere-

Oh wait, there she is, holding a cardboard sign that says 'Einzbern' very clearly on it. Clad in her usual attire, making her stand out very distinctively among the crowd. How she did not notice her earlier, she had no idea.

"Lady Illyasviel, I see that you have made it safely despite some... complications you came across." she greeted, concern somehow carried in her bland tone, or is it that Illya just good at picking it up.

"Tell me about it, but it's fine." she replied casually. "How's the cleaning up of the other place going?" she asked as she entered the vehicle they were going to travel in -a car.

"Everything is in order lady Illyasviel, Sella should be finished by the time we arrive." the maid answered as she too entered.

Illya nodded in approval at that. Once the bounded field were erected, that place would basically be a fortress where she could set up her base of operation.

"That's good, then that means we should be going now, I still have to meet the meditator and register Beast into the War." Illya commented. She should stop by at the church once she deposited her luggage and deal with that hassle as soon as possible.

 **"Agreed."** the Servant approved from within her grasps.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

 **"Hatchling, do you recall the contents of what I said exactly six hours, twenty minutes and seventeen seconds ago?"** Beast asked specifically.

"Yeah, why?" Illya answered a bit confusedly.

 **"I wish to say that I was massively mistaken."** he said.

They were currently at the entrance of this 'Church', a place where the human express their belief to this being known as 'God', basically an Alpha of Alpha if the information he received was correct. And that means this location would at least have felt similar enough like entering the territory of one.

He felt no such thing. Instead his sensors was assaulted by the feeling of death, like the valley of the end that his kin went when they feel like their life is nearing its death.

Topping it off was the feeling of unnaturalness. How it came to be is not important, he only knows that it is not beneficial for his hatchling to remain here.

 **"I suggest that we should not continue to advance, hatchling. I speculated that conversing with whichever individual in this location have an almost certain chance of turning very unhelpful for you."** he stated, placing utmost seriousness in his voice. It's best that they return now, his registration is not strictly necessary.

"But-" she started, but stopped to think it through. Whenever Beast said he sense anything then it means it was something serious, that's how he keeps from running into Sella when she was around. He even have it in his Skill description.

"If you say so then, Beast." Illya said as she turned around and started to make it out of this church, a testament of her trust for him. Much to the approval and relief of said Servant.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. I wonder why is it that this humble church received a visit of a member of the prestigious Einzbern family, at this time no less." a deep baritone spoke up from behind them, belonging to none other than the current moderator for the War. The middle aged man in priest robes had opened the door right when she turned her back to leave, making Illya almost jump out of her skin, almost.

"But might I be right in thinking it has to do with the upcoming event, correct?" the priest continued.

"Yes, you would be." Illya turned around and answered in an perfect example of lady-like grace, not letting any of her thoughts about the startling experience show on her face.

"I see, then I guess we should get going with this then. My name is Kotomine Kirei, the observer of the Fifth Holy Grail War." he introduced himself with a respectful bow. "It is a pleasure meeting you Lady Einzbern."

"Likewise, father Kotomine." she said, giving a courteous curtsey, careful to not make an unusually stiff Beast fall from her shoulder. "My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. As you said, I am the representative Master of the Einzbern family."

As proof, the entire intricate designs of the network of commands seals that were surgically installed across her body started to glow with an very ominous red tinge. Signifying her status as a Master chosen by the Grail.

"Hoh... very impressive, the Einzbern really got themselves one very special master this Grail War." he praised with an very out of place enigmatic smile plastered on his face. "Am I not wrong in assuming this is your Servant then?" Kirei asked, directing his attention to the black fluff located on her shoulder.

 **"No."** the Servant answered in one word.

"My, my, what a peculiar Servant you have there, lady Illyasviel." he spoke, more intrigued than actually offended by the otherwise rude response.

"Beast can be like that sometimes." the half-homunculus commented. "But that is not of your interest right now, I believe that you already know that I want to formally register myself as a Master in this war." she requested.

"Yes, of course. It shall be done." He said. "Is that all you want to discuss then?"

"Yes, that is all." she answered confidently.

Unseen to all, it was at this point that the ever present unidentified smile on the priest's face gained a new glint in it. A very subtle, sinister glint that went over Illya head.

"Then I wish you luck then, Master of Einzbern. May you not end up as much a disappointment as the previous one." he said.

Her entire body stiffened at that very unpleasant reminder that managed to touch every single one of her trigger. Equally unpleasant memory passed through her mind. Memories of the man she used to call father, his betrayal to her mother and-

Luckily, she was snapped out of her funk before she can delve deeper in that dark train of thought when Beast slightly added a bit of pressure with his clawed foot. He did it carefully so as not to be actually painful, rather it is more of a light pinch, just enough to do the job.

"Yes, of course." she said maybe a bit hastily, posture regaining.

"...Say, father Kotomine. On a completely unrelated side note, do you happen to know the whereabouts of this Master." she can't help it but ask. Internally cursing herself for making it sound so subdued.

"Yes, actually. But unfortunately, he died a few years prior under a mysterious illness. Not long after adopting a boy if I remember correctly." Kirei continued nonchalantly, unknown or uncaring of her predicament. Probably the latter."I recall his name as Shirou, a high school student if memory serves me right."

"I see, farewell then Father Kotomine." Illya said quickly, but not before doing a well dignified curtsey. Leaving the vicinity with an unreadable expression.

* * *

Seeing as his latest had guess made their way out of the vicinity. Kirei closed the door to the church, the sound echoing all over the wide open interior.

Now all alone, the previous average priest allowed himself to show a very unsettling grin accompanied by a incredibly ominous chuckle.

"Interesting, this may be the start of an very interesting War. You are a very intriguing person daughter of Kiritsugu." he murmured, hand holding his chin in contemplation. He wondered what kind of situation the new Grail Vessel as well as the daughter of his old enemy would bring to the field, hopefully something that can greatly amuse him.

Gilgamesh is really rubbing off on him isn't he.

Now to finish of with his others duty, he have others priest-y business to attend to. Even as twisted as he was, Kotomine Kirei is still a very responsible man. Even if that means dealing with the paperworks, the bane of all existence.

With that in mind, he turned around and left.

A pair of piercing predatory gaze followed him from the shadow.

* * *

 **"Hatchling, what is your course of action now?"** Beast asked as they made it out if the church's vicinity.

She was oddly quiet ever since the events earlier. And that was worrying him greatly. He had heard of her situation with one of her previous parent, as well as her wish of revenge upon that individual. He have no objection, giving her the closure she needed was beneficial in the long terms for her. He only suggested that she did it straightforwardly.

Meaning: Confront him head on, no deception, no playing around. And if that one tries anything funny, Beast will unleash his ire in full force.

Now with that one deceased, that could prove trouble for his hatchling's condition.

Thinking about that brought his mind back to the one back in the church, and his thought process turned irritated.

That one is not right, the one that called itself Kirei. The feeling of wrongness that he felt all came from him, he may have thought that he hid it well -In truth he did: No normal human, or even those with a better sense of the World would have been able to understand the Wrongness emanating from him. But to him, it was clearer than day.

And most importantly: Kirei knew things, more than he let out on. And he is only telling a fraction of it to his hatchling. To mess with her most definitely.

And by that he just made it to the top of the prioritized targets that must be observed and eliminated if necessary. The chances of that one having a hidden intention that was not beneficial for his hatchling is too high to take the risk.

"The child that he adopted, we shall meet him. I personally want to see what is of him first, then we'll take action from there." Illya replied. Bringing his attention to her.

That is good then, hatchling can get the closure she needs. And the other one? He's basically a sub-adult at this point, in Beast's book he should be ready for whatever that was about to come.

 **"Affirmative, hatchling."** he answered firmly.

Illya nodded and then signed tiredly. The event at the church has left stirred up some things she wished was forgotten, now she just want to make it to the castle to have a nice long relaxing bath and some nice long sleep in.

Surprisingly enough, learning that Kiritsugu was dead actually left the least impact on her. She should've been furious that he died peacefully, without paying for his crimes and choosing to escape to the afterlife from her righteous retribution.

But she doesn't.

For some reason, in the recent month, she had felt as if her fury towards that man had lost a very major part of it's drive. Don't get her wrong, she still wanted revenge on him, but maybe, just maybe, Illya would spend her time to hear his reasons. And then based on that decide to just let Beast devour him whole or torture him herself for hours on end.

And then there's where his adopted son came in. She have no grudge towards him; Heck, she never knew he existed until this point and probably neither does he. If she just straight up and dumped all on that boy, Beast would most definitely disapprove of such senseless notion. He was doting, but not straight up spoiling her. Hence her choice to observe.

Why couldn't things be simple for her once.

She was about to release another sign, but Beast cut her off by speaking up.

 **"Hatchling, I know you are emotionally uneasy and should require rest. Shall I help you quicken your travel?"** the tone he used to deliver was gentle, understanding.

Illyasviel contemplated the idea, she had taken to walk to the church by foot just so she could enjoy some scenery, she was not in the mood to do so anymore. Plus, it was night and no one travels this part of town anyways.

"It... Would be appreciated." she spoke softly.

Without another world, the tiny servant jumped of her shoulder, form shifting constantly as well as expanding. At the end of the process, her Servant was once again an nine meter long Beast with snow white feathers, sitting on his haunches and waiting for her to climb on.

Climbed on she did, secretly basking in the presence of the heavenly soft feather coat -Another reason she agreed in the first place.

Sensing she was secured, Beast stood up on his legs and took of running at a leisurely pace. Of course, leisurely to him was like a speeding car to most people. His form blurred like a ghost into the night.

And from her place on his back, shielded from all the chilly winds with the help of his feather and raised neck. Illya let herself to be assured in the presence of him. No matter how much trouble she went through, her Servant would always be there at the end of the day, verily ready to murder it for her if it was kill-able.

* * *

 **A/N**

Finally, the breath of spring comes. Bringing with it my return.

I'm finally back, dear readers! Phew! that mid-term took a lot out of me, but now as it's gone, expect to see me updating semi-regularly again (I have no set schedule yet, sorry).

As you can see here, this chapter here have some subtle but strange things happening to Illya attitude towards Shirou. But why you ask?

Well, all I can say is: Butterfly effect. A butterfly flaps it's wings and causes a hurricane. So inmagine what happens if a Tyrannosaurus Rex burst out of the grave.

Now to the important part, the delicious, nutritious reviews.

To answer Raygha Raikouga's -My most devoted reviewer thus far, thank you- review: Gilgamesh, payback for UBW.

No but seriously, to all of you who are worried about Beast's apparent OP-ness. Do not fear, he was made to be that way, BUT not without a fatal weakness: He's already a pacifist, plus remember that he do not want to harm Illya, and killing Servants do just that.

ultima-owner, your support was appreciated.

Tiberiuas the Guest Review. I know it was not the greatest way to start things off, but as stated I'm a new writer, and I would have liked it better if you gave some advices on improvement.

I would like to make a new category for 'Dinosaurs vs Aliens' in the comics crossover section, so those who know how to do so plz join me on my epic quest to send request to the site. The only Character needed is One Eye, for now.

Nasu lore requires the capacity of the Moon Cell to remember in details, literally. So if I get any characters OOC or any facts wrong please correct me. But do note that this is a fanfic so some rules will still be bended, just not too much.

I do not own 'Dinosaurs vs Aliens' nor F/SN. But I would like to though. Details in the first chapter.

Pretty plz Follow, Favorite and Review (especially Reviews), constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms but no flames if possible. If you like this story that is.

Yours sincerely

The Indominator

* * *

Fun extras:

*Valley of the end: A valley where the Great Beasts goes whenever they felt that their lives is nearing its end. Their bodies find it's rest at this place, and their decomposition in terms supported two different unique ecosystem. Itself and one other (is somewhat inspired by the Rotten Vale in Monster Hunter World. Fun game.)

*Terrorist bashing at the top, I hate them. Plain and simple.


	6. Preparations

Chapter 4: Preparations

* * *

 **It just came to my knowledge that this chapter was somehow reposted instead of updated. And for that, I have nothing else to offer other than my apology, dear readers.**

* * *

 _ **?**_

 _ **[▀▖┗▛.]**_

 _ **[┣┗▖┃▀▚▗┏┏┓.]**_

 _ **[▖┛▀┗▞┃┏▄ ▛┏┗▄▖▜▚┣ ┅▖┗━▖ ▖┓┫▞┣ ▚ ▛▄┅┗▖ ▚ ▖▞┣┗▖┗ recording.]**_

 _By the time we reached the ▀▚▗┣:Blue planet, we were out of fuel and out of hope. More than half of our population lost to ▄▖▜▚▜▄▖▚ during the five generation of the great migration._

 _As the west ▄▖▜▚┣:engine/reactor, the third of four great ▜▄▖▚┣:propeller, failed, there was nowhere left to go._

 _We had no choice... We were a species sliding down the razor's edge to ▛▄▖▜▚┣:oblivion._

 _Our culture, our achievements, everything anyone ever lived or died for -all that beauty and meaning could so easily have been lost._

 _And so I leave this record for those who survive the end of worlds._

 _This confession..._

 _This Warning..._

 _We did what we had to do and I challenge you all to say you wouldn't do the same._

 _But that doesn't mean we were right._

 _And yes, it was me._

 _I was the one who found the ▛▄▖▜┣:Blue planet._

 _I brought us here so I suppose the responsibility for what happened began with me._

 _Although I like to think -maybe I'm just dodging guilt- but I like to think that there are thing that we do not for ourselves but for others, for the collective._

 _Our ▚ ▖▞┣:people._

 _Our leader._

 _Our survival._

 _No opposition at all might have made things easier but who said the universe was built to give us everything we want without a little hardship along the way?_

 _No matter who we think we are, or how important... We encounter ▀▖▛┣:obstacles in our path that we don't expect._

 _We must accept the fact that something, or someone is standing in the way of what we want. And they have ideas of their own._

 _We did not, in that initial approach, consider this a clash of cultures: We were too sure of our own superiority for that, too certain of our strength._

 _We assumed this world was put here to suit our needs. We expected it to yield to us naturally and without resistance..._

 _We should have known: Some rules could never be changed._

 _They apply to every things, living or not, at one time or another._

 _The prize is there, within your grasp at last. But take your eyes of the target -even for a second- You pay the price._

 _The hard way..._

* * *

This time, Illya's trip back to the world of the waking was rather different than the previous ones.

She felt like she just had the weirdest dream ever, or at least she thought so.

It was very difficult to describe what it was exactly like, but if she could make a wild guess she would say that it made so much sense during the actual thing and came out as a jumbled meaningless mess now that she came to awareness.

She found it to be weird, very weird.

And that's saying a lot, considering the fact that she herself have some very crazy things going on in her life right now.

Though... She guess it's not really important if that's the case, if it's another one of those dream cycle about her Servant's past then she might be interested. But as it is, it's just one of life's mysteries that really doesn't matter in the long run.

Letting out a soft yawn, the silver haired child-woman brought her mind away from that topic and her hands up to rub the rest of the sleepiness from her eyes.

After that, she proceeded to sit straight up and away from the feathery embrace of Beast's coat to stretch out her arms, feeling the satisfying pop of the bones cracking into place.

As a homunculus, she required significantly less sleep than a normal human, but she still did it quite often, simply for the refreshing feeling it brought. And because of that, Illya doesn't take quite as long as a certain heiress to become fully awake.

Mind all cleared for the morning, Illya turned to the window and found it to be rather early, evident by the amount of light shining through the window.

Casually, she took a look behind her and as sure as always, Beast was there. He was still asleep, and her moving around somehow have not awaken him. He was also in his Yutyrannus form as always when they go to bed, the only difference to the norm was the black eyepatch now covering his left eye, the same one he wore at the airport no less.

Yup, an eyepatch.

Because Illya found it quite disturbing to have him walking around with a gaping eye socket, she decided she would put her knowledge in magecraft to some actual good use and made a mystic code that can fit to his every form, it took a while to make and she only gave it to him yesterday. But she was quite proud with the end product, and Beast said that he appreciated it very much.

Fun fact: Looking at his eye, one would think that he lost it to something like an epic fight to the death -She certainly did. But it turns out, it happened when he was only slightly older than a hatchling, and to a pointy twig no less.

True story, according to the beast himself.

But she's getting off-tracked.

Illya shook her head to once again clear it of distracting thoughts and reached out her hand to shake her Servant up. Even though it was quite early in the morning, she doesn't feel like getting back to sleep anymore. And then they could do... Um... Something until breakfast was ready.

She halted her action at that.

Of course, this actually could be the chance she was looking for to do that one thing now that she thought about it. Yes, it was the perfect time actually.

Mind made up with the new course of action, Illya postponed the awakening of the beast, and hopped off her bed.

A few minutes later, Illyasviel made her way to the door and out of the room, now properly dressed in her preferred purple shirt and white skirt combination. Minding to carefully close the door behind her back to not make a sound.

It was all too easy, especially considering it was not the first time she snuck out without Beast knowing it. Seriously, caring he might be, Beast could be a heavy sleeper to the point that he is basically dead to the world -which he kinda is considering a Servant is basically a ghost. As long as she was not feeling distressed that is.

Illya learned that after the meeting with a rather unsavoury member of the Einzbern the last time she got away. The person in question always held more than what is considered healthy bit of resentment towards her, since he sees a half-homunculus like her as little more than the product of a failed experiment.

Only a bit of irritation towards the man's words about her was enough for Beast to be there half a second later, as well as the full force of his flock, locked and loaded to kill.

So yes, heavy sleeper he might be, he was even a heavier carer. It's just one of those many quirks about him.

Which brings her here, she was very much content with their current relationship, that's why she didn't felt that asking him questions regarding his past was necessary, with a few exceptions here and there like his original appearance which was not yet seen in person. But don't get her wrong, she's still very curious.

Which explained her current destination: The library/archive. She was confident that even without directly asking him, she could still find out about his unorthodox lore somewhere in the vast collection of the Einzbern. Especially with the time she got before her maids got breakfast going.

Coming around a corner, she got visuals of her destination, signaled by the tall and imposing double door that was covered with various runes and symbols.

From an outsider's perspective, those would seem like meaningless decorations. Not to her though, she understood more than anything else from the hours of knowledge drilled into her head that is was the many security measures applied to just this door alone. As a final stand against whoever that wished to obtain the information inside. This door is so ridiculously strong it's could withstand a the full might of a hand grenade without even a scratch, and can give anyone a very nasty jolt.

And don't even get her started on the bounded field around the walls.

Over the top? Maybe, but understandable considering a typical Magus's zeal in guarding their secrets.

Luckily all she have to do was open it because she owned the place.

Stepping in, she was greeted with the sight of the rows of bookshelves, each packed tight with reading as well as research materials of all kinds. With the general ones up front and the more magi-sensitive contents way in the back with their own corner and security measures.

Okay.

Illya steeled herself, eyes shining with an determined light as she made way to the mythology section.

With this much information available, she surely must find at least something useful.

Right?

* * *

 **Several hours later**

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Illya made her way out of the impressive pile of books she had gathered up and to the the library door, posture downcast indicating her current mood.

Hours of rummaging through the numerous books with the keyword being 'beasts' and 'one eye', she only came across a few things that could match with those description, things like the Cyclops, or that one thing called Huan that came from China. Which, either completely have no relation to Beast whatsoever or the ancient human was so inaccurate in their observation that they came up with something that isn't even remotely resembling him.

Despite her lack of energy she was very motivated to laugh at the latter, seriously, that would be like saying king Arthur Pendragon was a woman in disguise... Oh...

Wait, does that mean Beast could may as well be the actual Cyclops or something. Ugh, her head is hurting now, why couldn't anything be simple for her once.

She was so deep in her own thoughts and problems to the point that her body was in autopilot now.

Illya walked towards the door and pushed it open.

 **"Hatchling."** the deep resounding voice of Beast once again spoke up, greeting her from his position in front of the double door, where he was patiently waiting in his cute form. Snapping the girl of her internal musings.

"Beast," Illya exclaimed, surprised. "how long exactly have you been waiting here?" She couldn't help but ask.

 **"Twenty nine minutes and fifty seconds,"** he answered, accurate to the seconds, how in the Root he does that she doesn't want to know. **"and ten second before the appointed time breakfast would be ready. The maids have provided with me with the information that you have retreated to library for some private business, as such I will not inquire about it. But I was still about to inform about the meal anyways, which is now unnecessary."** Beast continued, making her sign in relief at the fact she did not spend the entire morning reading and consequently missed the most important meal of the day.

Which, coincidentally, the subject of said reading was right in front of her.

"Say, Beast, just this completely random question, where did your legend come from anyways." she may have not been able to find out much -if anything- about him herself. But Illya really doesn't want to back down from this challenge presented either, she still have her pride to uphold after all.

That doesn't say anything about a hint though.

 **"That is a question within my range ability of answering."** the black fluff said as he made his way to the perching spot the both of them have agreed on -her shoulder. " **My place of origin was located at what you would identify today as North America. Is there anything else you want to know, hatchling?"** He asked.

"No, that would be quite enough." she answered in negative, mind already at work as she made way to the dining room.

North America huh, well, that narrowed down the range of searching quite a bit now. Yes, she could work with that. After breakfast and finding out about that adopted brother of hers, one Shirou Emiya.

Which she completely forgot about until now.

...

Her step hastened.

It appears that the work of Illyasviel von Einzbern is still mostly unfinished.

* * *

 **The Shirou Emiya Observing(Stalking) Operation, phase one.**

So this is the boy her bastard of a father had adopted in her place.

Illya watched patiently as the teenager of her interest made his way out of the door of the rather not too shabby resident of her late father, clad in what she assumed was the uniform of whichever school he was attending. He was of an average built, not bulging with muscles but at the same time not unhealthily scrawny either. He also have rather average features as well, bordering on handsome but not quite, with golden-brown colored eyes and auburn hair.

All in all, except of the hair coloration, he was a completely average person without anything worth of note.

Just like Kiritsugu, and looked at how well that debacle turned up.

So, yes she will observe him, very closely, to see if he has anything to do with the old bastard. She and Beast had a discussion about what to do with the boy, and they both agreed that if the boy was as much of a bastard her father had been, it was better to remove him completely from the world of the living.

 **"My flock has locked on his signature, hatchling, we will have data about his location wherever he goes."** Beast, spoke up from within her grasp, now back to his stuffed animal identity, only now with the difference of a fedora on his head that goes nicely with her trench coat.

You heard her right, a trench coat. For the benefit of extra sneakiness, she has opted to wear a grey-ish brown trench coat and sunglasses combo over her normal attire, just like in that spy movie she watched on the plane. It was the perfect disguise, plus it makes her looks properly for the job.

"Perfect." she stated. No more hiding for you now, Emiya Shirou. Now it was only time for him to show his true cold, calculating, uncaring and ruthless self. So she could unleash her fury, frustration and confusion on him.

Unseen to Illya, Beast seemed to tense up for just a moment, as if he just learned some concerning information.

 **"Hatchling, I have an inquiry."** he spoke up, making Illya pause in her current activity of looking at the Emiya boy over an edge of a wall and turn her attention to him instead. **"With your status as the vessel of the chalice, you could theoretically gain the knowledge of how many Servant currently active or how many yet to be summoned, correct?"** the tiny beast asked.

"Yes, what about it Beast." she answered truthfully and a bit curiously, why was he asking this.

 **"It could be said that I have a "feel" about the current situation, and I need you to confirm that by telling me how many Servant are yet to be summoned."** He answered calmly.

"Well... if you said so." Illya answered, as she then closed her eyes to do as he said.

She started looking deep into herself, into the connection she have with the Greater Grail as it's vessel -a process that oddly felt a lot less uncomfortable than the last time she tried it- and focussing at how it felt. When she got it, Illya searched for the missing parts unfilled by the absence of the Servants... There!

"It's completely normal, Beast, the rest of the seven Servant has yet to be summoned, and won't be for a while." Illya spoke as she once again opened her eyes and shut down the connection -idly noting that the other end of the link oddly seemed almost eager to do it.

 **"Then it appears that my worries are for -Did you say seven?"** he started but suddenly asked at the end.

"Yeah, I said seven Servant, what about-" she said confusedly. "Oh..." Illya exclaimed as it finally dawned on her.

Ever since she summoned Beast, she was under the assumption that he was replacing the Berserker class, and she rarely if ever check the connection to the Greater Grail because of the weird and unsettling feeling it brought.

The silence was deafening.

 **"I believe there exists one suitable term to describe this situation in your language, hatchling."** He spoke up after a while, sounding strangely calm again.

"Yes, it is." Illya answered just as calmly, even as she felt the headache coming her way in full throttle like a runaway bullet train.

 **""Crud.""**

Why couldn't things be simple for her once.

And why did she felt like it won't be the last time she see that phrase.

"Wait, maybe it wouldn't be that bad, right?" she said, trying and failing to force a weak smile on her face.

But really, what's the worst that would happen.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, somewhere half a world away.**

A girl with golden blonde hair done in drills woke up on her bed that day.

If one to describe her, they would say she was the perfect image of an elegant and noble young lady, and would be the one to turn many heads if she was seen on the streets. Which, of course, was natural since she took the job of being the heiress of her family very seriously and tried her very best to be presentable.

Getting up from her slumbering place, the girl went through her morning rituals, just like many times before.

But this time, she happens to notice something out of the norms for her.

There, on the back of her right hand, three crimson red marks could be seen very clearly.

* * *

 **Back in Fuyuki.**

Beast suddenly had the strangest feeling, that interrupted his thoughts about the feeling of a Servant-like entity that his flock member tasked to observe Kirei managed to pick up when she was following the wrong-feeling individual.

"Hatchling, do you have the feeling that we just assured ourselves of something exactly when it was in the middle of occurring or soon to occur. Or better known as 'jinxing' ourselves." he asked.

"I don't know, Beast." Illya said. She said a lot of things in the past few minutes, like the eight Master not being a problem, Emiya Shirou being a simple case and that this whole thing would only be slightly troublesome.

* * *

 **A/N**

Holy crud that took waaaay longer than expected to come out.

I'm very sorry dear readers, my computer decided to devolve itself into a potato, right after I promised to update regularly again no less. (ー_ー;)

But I think it's ok now, the last few dozen punches of rage delivered to the CPU made sure of that.

This is the last chapter until hell broke loose, so be on your seats. There will be carnage, destruction, rage, and lots of unmanly screams. But that doesn't mean there isn't anything in this chapter, like the mysterious message that One Eye somehow got access to.

And most importantly, the eight Master, vote now for the Berserker. My style of writing revolves around the understanding of the characters and their motives to try and create the most chaotic yet accurate outcome possible so a well known Berserker would be appreciated.

Reviews! Who can forget it:

ultima-owner, he better not screw this up, but knowing our swords for brain...

ZenoZen, thanks, even if you review semi-regularly means that I've at least done my job decently. And for the Golden King vs Tyrannosaurus Dad, you'll have to wait and see.

Tiberiuas, your contribution was greatly appreciated, but let me explain my reasonings: Dinosaurs vs Aliens is a very unpopular comic, and what I'm turning it into is very complicated, so I'm afraid it would be more confusing for readers if I did it your way, especially considering the fact that I'm not much of an expert on writing as stated. But don't worry, there's a lot more untold story for Illya to discover.

rc48177, glad you liked it. Also, rejoice, for your wish will come true (SEE BELOW!).

I would like to make a new category for 'Dinosaurs vs Aliens' in the comics crossover section, so those who know how to do so plz join me on my epic quest to send request to the site. The only Character needed is One Eye, for now.

I once tried to learn everything that is to learn about Nasuverse, but the me from the future telling that it was hell I'm intending to walk into discouraged me of that notion. So if I get any characters OOC or any facts wrong please correct me. But do note that this is a fanfic so some rules will still be bended, just not too much.

I do not own 'Dinosaurs vs Aliens' nor F/SN. If that's the case I wouldn't be using this old potato wannabe to write my chapters. Details in the first chapter.

Please, dear readers, grant this one with your Follows, Favorites and most importantly Reviews. Flames are the bane of my existence, but Constructive criticisms are just bitter but effective medicine.

Yours sincerely

The Indominator

* * *

 **Beast's alternative form Stat**

 **Class:** Beast  
 **Identity:** One Eye (Giganotosaurus Carolinii)  
 **Height/Weight:** Taller than any predator ・ Heavier than any predator

 **[Basic Stats]:**  
 _Noble Phantasms:_ EX*  
 _Strength:_ A+  
 _Endurance:_ A+  
 _Agility:_ B  
 _Mana:_ EX*  
 _Luck:_ C

 **[Class Skills]:**

 **Primal Authority:** EX*

 **Gaia's beloved:** A+*

 **Adaptation:** A+*

 **[Personal Skills]:**

 **Instinct:** EX*

 **Machine-like Calculation:** C*

 **Parenting:** A+*

 **Charisma:** B*

 **Visual Distortion:** B*

 **Monstrous Strength:** A

 **Anger Management:** A+  
The Giganotosaurus is infamous for their temper that leaves trails of corpes behind in it's wake. They have long since learn by instinct how to conceal this deadly weapon from their victims. It is so advanced to the point it became part of them and made each and every one of their kin inherently calm to the extreme. He is angry, always, but because he is angry he is calm, an endless contradiction that allows him to switch from completely sane to violently deadly on a whim.

 **Primal Fury:** EX  
Similar to the skill Mad Enhancement yet infinitely different. This primal authority is not madness because the concept didn't exist at the time. It is another facet of him, yet it is not. He is extremely violent, but at the same time he have perfect control of his behavior. Additionally, as his first Primal Authority as "the beast that was fuelled by it's temper", he successfully broke the laws of energy conservation and gains more energy the longer he is angry. At EX rank he became an energy-efficient, and effective killing machine, he doesn't get a physical boost to his parameters though.

 **[Noble Phantasm]:**

 _ **Dinosaur: A remnant of prehistory***_  
 **Rank:** EX **Type:** Anti-Self

 _ **The undying rage of the Giant Southern Lizard**_  
 **Rank:** A+ **Type:** Anti-Self  
A constantly active Noble Phantasm, the crystallization of the Giganotosaurus most notorious aspect, even greater than their terrifying temper was their unyielding refusal to succumb to whatever wound that was inflicted on them. Beast will still die if he were killed. But with every scratch, every slash, every bite that took was made to "damage" him, every other physical attributes will be increased with no set limit. So instead of becoming weaker, Beast becomes "increasingly stronger the closer he is to death", even conceptual damage is no exception to this.

 _ **Giganotosaurus: The giant that towers over all**_  
 **Rank:** C **Type:** Anti Self  
In life, the Giganotosaurus was known for their size that even outclassed the T-rex and have been established by many as the largest land carnivore in existence, this manifested as this Noble Phantasm. To the eyes of any and all predators, with the inclusion of some lesser prey, the southern giant lizard always was and will be perceived as "towering". Because one of his Primal Authority is to "be grander than all", including those belonging to the world of man. But unfortunately, bigger does not always necessary means better, he only have some very minor boost relative to size.

* * *

The monstrosity above was released earlier than anticipated, thanks to the suggestion of rc48177.


End file.
